


shoot like a cannonball

by elimymoons, isozyme



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Illustrated, NSFW Art, Nipple Clamps, Past Sunset Bain/Tonia Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rule 63, Strap-Ons, Tonia's Exes Are Bad News Bears, Tribadism, fingerbanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimymoons/pseuds/elimymoons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme
Summary: “I want to -- “ Eve said, her breath hot in Tonia’s ear, and then paused, tantalizing.  The elevator could stop and open at any moment to let someone in, but Tonia didn’t care, she was riding high on the thrill of hearing Eve lose her cool and get possessive in public, all over Tonia.  This would solve everything.“Please,” Tonia whined.  “Eve, anything, what do you want?”“I want to fuck you through awall,”Eve growled.





	shoot like a cannonball

**Author's Note:**

> Elimymoons made some sweaty, steamy art, and there just isn’t enough tribadism in fandom. Set in early Iron Man v3, but with lesbians.
> 
> Title from [Cannonball](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrDFinsVNc8) by AWOLNATION

Tonia loved the beach.  She liked being close to the sea, where she could feel the push and pull of waves and tides.  It was wonderful to see the work of the moon creeping up and down the sand.  Almost as good as being in space.  Tonia was pretty sure the Avengers had saved the moon, maybe more than once.

Inside, the resort’s breezy lobby succeeded where many hotel convention spaces failed.  It didn’t exude stifling, purpose-built splendor; instead the space felt open and natural, like any sand tracked in from the beach would only add to the atmosphere instead of breaking the rules of perfectly constructed luxury.

It felt like home, only better, because for Tonia home was New York City, and on Isla Suerte nobody peed down the stairs of the subway stations.

Tonia adjusted her cuffs and smiled at the industrialists milling around her.  She was here to make connections while promoting Stark Solutions, all while drinking Perrier, eating local fruit, and enjoying the sight of Eve Rogers in Jan’s newest resort wear collection.

Eve was currently hiding in the corner across the room, out of her Captain America uniform and drooping about it.  The effortlessly draped blue dress she wore flattered all the smooth curves of her back and shoulders, but Eve’s posture accented how much she would rather be wearing kevlar.  Tonia had told her that for an event like this she had to wear her hair down, loose and blonde and beautiful over her shoulders, perfect like all the rest of her.  Eve had scowled and said that it would get in her face in a combat situation.

“Keep a hair tie in your purse,” Tonia said.

Eve’s expression at the implication that she should carry a purse had Tonia laughing through the rest of her makeup routine as she coaxed her own hair into an elegant swoop over her skull instead of its usual wild crest of dark curls.

At the cocktail hour Tonia watched as the circling catering staff badgered Eve into taking another canapé.  Tonia tried to school the affection off of her face as Eve frowned at the miniature toast, topped with microgreens and beef tartare, balanced in her big hands.

She had to stop watching Eve as Mr. Fujikawa and Beloved Cousin Morgan came over to congratulate her on Stark Solutions and the merger.  It was a perfectly pleasant conversation, Morgan excepted.  So, fifty percent of a pleasant conversation.  Tonia accepted the praise unequivocally and all suggestions about how to increase profit margins extremely equivocally.  

Then Tonia caught sight of a manicured hand waving over the crowd, and a familiar bell-like voice called her name.  Dread crawled up Tonia’s spine, and she froze every one of her muscles to keep it from showing on her face.  Tonia Stark was on good terms with all of her exes.  Sunset Bain was no exception.  She was going to be polite.

“Tonia!  I’ve been hunting all over for you, honey, come to the bar with me,” Sunset said, sliding one hand down Tonia’s bare forearm.  Tonia clamped down on the urge to slap Sunset’s hand away.  “I’ll buy you something warm and smoky and we can talk about the great things Stark Solutions and Baintronics can do together.”

Tonia clenched her teeth and tried to smile.  She’d hoped she’d make it through the entire event without being forced to refuse a drink.  “Ah, Sunset — “

Sunset wound herself farther into Tonia’s personal space.  She could smell Sunset’s perfume, a heavy, coiling scent laced with musk and amber.   _No,_ Tonia wanted to say.   _I’m not for you, I’m not interested_.

That wouldn’t be polite, so instead Tonia took half a step away under the pretense of asking one of the passing catering staff for a glass of water.  Sunset came right along with her, still on Tonia’s arm.  _Stuck on you like stink on cheese_ , Eve would say, and Tonia would laugh at Eve’s unironic love for all idioms and aphorisms.

“It’s been a drag, being here all alone,” Sunset complained, leaning in close to Tonia’s ear so that her breath puffed against her skin.  “All these men drooling over me and not a single woman I’d like to fuck.  Except you, of course.”

Tonia managed a stilted laugh.  “Don’t lie, you love the attention.”

“So do you,” Sunset said, then pouted.  “Or you used to, back when you were fun.  The real Tonia would knock back a whiskey double and kiss me in front of all these stuffy suits.  I miss her.”

“I don’t,” Tonia said under her breath, and then bit her lip.  She had to be smarter around Sunset.  That was what got her heart broken in the first place.  She’d been blind and stupid and young, stumbling out of the closet on the arm of a beautiful older woman -- an idiot baby dyke who didn’t know she had to work for love, who thought it could just be handed to her.

“Ms. Bain,” Eve said from behind Tonia’s shoulder.

Tonia tried to jolt away, but Sunset kept her hand on Tonia’s arm.  Her nails dug into Tonia’s skin, sharp and possessive.

Sunset didn’t know who Eve was, and nobody knew Eve and Tonia were dating.  Tonia was plenty out; Eve wasn’t.  Sunset leveled a bored stare at Eve.

“Tonia and I were just going to get a little drink — did you want something from me?”

“No.  Tonia and I have a previously arranged private meeting,” Eve said tightly.  Tonia pleaded with her eyes -- it wasn’t what it looked like.  Nothing had happened, Tonia would _never_ \-- but Eve was already angry, Tonia could tell.  Eve’s presence behind her was like a slab of granite.  This was all Tonia’s fault.

“ _Really,_ Tonia?” Sunset pouted.  “You didn’t tell me you had plans.  That’s so unfair of you.”

Tonia’s heart lurched, and she barely kept herself from lifting her free hand to her chest to make sure everything was still beating under there.  Sunset’s hand was still on Tonia’s arm.  Why hadn’t Tonia shook her off already?

“Our apologies,” Eve said, before Tonia could get a word in.  A firm hand landed between her shoulder blades, and Eve was steering Tonia out of the room.  Sunset was bowled off to the side with an indignant huff.  Tonia checked her forearm to see if there were marks from Sunset’s nails.  It felt like her skin had been scraped raw, but there wasn’t anything there.

“I do not like that woman,” Eve said roughly, walking fast enough that Tonia stumbled to keep up.  “She shouldn’t touch you, she doesn’t have the _right_ , not after -- ”

“Eve, it’s fine, hush,” Tonia soothed.  “I wasn’t going do anything with her, I promise.”

“It’s _not_ fine!  How she treated you will never be fine!”  Eve was breathing hard, her fair skin flushed all the way up to her hairline.  The muscles revealed by her low-slung open-back dress were corded tight.

“Baby, it’s been a long time, this is just how Sunset is.  She’s pushy and I’m -- ”  _I’m weak_ , Tonia thought, unable to finish the sentence out loud.  The idea of sitting next to Sunset at the bar with a gin and tonic under her nose made her stomach curdle with yearning and revulsion, but Tonia hadn’t been able to say no.  In different circumstances, Eve’s rescue would have been beyond welcome.  As it was, Tonia felt guilty for needing saving.

“I’ll never be like her,” Eve swore.  “I won’t let a single thing happen to you.  Not while you’re mine.”

The word _mine_ settled hotly somewhere around Tonia’s pelvis and she breathed out carefully.  This conversation wasn’t the time.

Except -- hm -- maybe it _was_ the time.  Sex was a great way to work through relationship issues.  Tonia could show Eve how much she wanted her and only her, and Eve could maybe rough Tonia around a bit for flirting with another woman, and at the end they’d be even.

“Eve, baby,” Tonia said lowly, letting her voice rasp in her throat, “I’m yours.  I’ll always be yours. You have no idea how much of me I’ll give to you.  Let me show you.”

Eve’s eyes flicked hungrily up and down Tonia’s body.  She met Tonia’s gaze with _intent_ , and Tonia shivered with the knowledge that Eve was thinking extremely impure thoughts behind her staid persona.

Eve’s guiding hand slid up Tonia’s back until it was cradling the nape of Tonia’s neck.  Her hands were so _big_ , Tonia thought, her eyelids fluttering shut.  Eve wouldn’t let her run into anything; Tonia trusted her enough to walk blind.  Eve could walk Tonia up to the edge of a cliff face and Tonia would shut her eyes and go wherever Eve pushed.  Tonia heard the ding of an elevator arriving and knew that Eve was steering them directly back to their shared room.

“I want to -- “ Eve said, her breath hot in Tonia’s ear, and then paused, tantalizing.  The elevator could stop and open at any moment to let someone in, but Tonia didn’t care, she was riding high on the thrill of hearing Eve lose her cool and get possessive in public, all over Tonia.  This would solve everything.

“Please,” Tonia whined.  “Eve, anything, what do you want?”

“I want to fuck you through a _wall_ ,” Eve growled.

“I could handle that,” Tonia said, wriggling closer until she could press her ass against Eve’s hips.  Eve nudged her knee between Tonia’s legs from behind, and Tonia hummed happily.  “But possibly it’d be prudent to make it to the room first.”

“Yeah, we should,” Eve said, stepping away as the elevator opened onto their floor.  She rubbed the back of her neck, fussing with her hair like she wanted to put it up again.  “Sorry, I got carried away.”

“Well, it was hot, so I don’t mind,” Tonia said, grinning.  She pulled a hair tie out of the inner pocket of her blazer and held it out.  Eve snagged it and pulled her hair back with a sigh of relief.

They walked the rest of the way to the resort suite in silence.  Anticipation crackled over Tonia’s skin.  Once inside, Eve went directly to her duffel bag and pulled free two bundles of pristine white rope.

“What’s that for?” Tonia asked coyly, shucking off her blazer and laying it on the bed.

Eve shrugged, expression thoughtful.  “Thought we might come across some villain types and wanted to be prepared.  Just in case.”

“You’re a real boy scout, Rogers.”

“A girl scout, to be more accurate,” Eve corrected, uncoiling the rope, passing it through her hands to free it from any knots.  Then she beckoned Tonia over.

“Straight to it, big girl?” Tonia asked, approaching with measured steps, pushing a little to see how much control Eve wanted tonight.  Eve snapped her fingers and pointed to a spot directly in front of her, raising her eyebrows at Tonia in a silent order.  It appeared Eve was in the mood to hold the reins _very_ tightly.

Tonia could work with that.

“Here’s the plan,” Eve said, voice the same timber she would use as Captain America reminding Iron Man to watch her corners.  “I’m putting you in a box tie, so take your top off for me.  Then cross your arms behind your back.”

Tonia stood on the spot that Eve had indicated and worked the buttons of her cuffs open, then pulled her shirt out of her pants, and finally touched button at her collar.  She tipped her head back to reveal the line of her neck, emphasizing how much was hidden under the expensive white dress shirt, and shook her wrists so the cuffs fell open and wanton down to her elbows.

Eve made a low, desperate sound, and put her hands in Tonia’s hair.  She kissed hard, hot and wet on Tonia’s mouth.  Tonia skimmed her hands over Eve’s biceps, delighting in how strong they were, until she could touch all over Eve’s muscled back.

Eve’s fingers fisted in Tonia’s hair and pulled until Tonia went up on her toes.  “You should be busy unbuttoning that shirt for me,” she warned, then laughed when Tonia made a disappointed face.  “Those are the rules, baby,” Eve said.  “If you can’t take the heat…”

“Picking up new idioms, are we?”

“That one’s from 1942, which I _was_ present for.”

“And you learned it…?”

“Two months ago, and I like it,” Eve said, yanking Tonia’s hair again.  “Clint bought me a book of ‘em.  It’s got etymologies and everything.”

“Oh God,” Tonia groaned as she contemplated the horrors Clint’s sense of humor kept visiting upon the Avengers.  Then Eve bit down on the straining muscle at the side of Tonia’s neck and Tonia swore again.

Eve sucked bruises on Tonia’s neck while Tonia undid the buttons of her shirt.  Eve’s teeth stung sweet and hot, and Tonia was tempted to prolong the process to see how many hickeys Eve would leave.  Eve always did love to leave a mark, etching the legacy of her touch on Tonia’s skin.

Finally Tonia ran out of fiddling she could do with her shirt and shrugged it off her shoulders.  She’d skipped a bra, because Eve had watched her get dressed for the evening and Tonia knew it got Eve off knowing that Tonia was bare underneath her shirt.  On a different evening Eve might have laid Tonia out on the bed and sucked her nipples through the fabric until it was soaked and translucent.  Tonia loved that, the heavy drag of damp linen and the shock of cold when Eve took her warm mouth away and blew right on the wet spot.

Eve made an appreciative noise.  “Forgot you weren’t wearing anything underneath, dirty bird.”

Tonia snorted.  “You did not.  You don’t forget anything.”

Eve twisted one of Tonia’s nipples, firm enough to make her suck in a breath.  “You’re right, I didn’t.  I spent the whole time eating stupid tiny versions of food that’s perfectly good at normal size and thinking about you.  If you’d taken your jacket off everyone would have been able to see how your breasts move almost as if you were naked.”

It made more sense, then, how upset Eve had been about Tonia talking to Sunset, if Eve was already thinking about Tonia being secretly on display.  Maybe she thought Tonia let Sunset see something, which wasn’t true; the thought of sleeping with Sunset again made Tonia’s stomach turn, she would sooner cut off her left tit than let anyone other than Eve touch her.

She opened her mouth, trying to find the words to assure Eve that she wouldn’t, not ever, but Eve was turning her around with a touch to her shoulder, and Tonia remembered that she was getting tied up tonight.  She crossed her arms behind her back, gripping her forearms and shifting until her shoulders were comfortable.

“I’m going to make those pretty breasts sore tonight,” Eve promised, her lips brushing the back of Tonia’s neck.  “Did they chafe against your shirt?”

“It’s a very expensive shirt, it doesn’t _chafe_ ,” Tonia protested.

“Hmmmmm,” Eve said.  She reached around and scraped both thumbnails lightly over the tips of Tonia’s nipples, scratching maddeningly over and over until Tonia jerked and arched her back, desperate for more, less, _anything_ other than the barely-there sandpaper rasp of Eve’s nails.

Eve smacked her lightly on the flank.  With an effort, Tonia stilled.  Eve rubbed at her a little longer to prove a point about Tonia wiggling, then stepped away and picked up the rope.

With sure hands Eve doubled the rope over itself and wrapped it around under Tonia’s breasts, then up and over her shoulders and upper arms.  The rope slithered smoothly through itself, tails tickling over Tonia’s skin.  Eve worked silently until Tonia was wrapped up in a tidy harness.  Then she bound Tonia’s forearms snugly to the complex knot she’d made between Tonia’s shoulderblades.

Eve ran two fingers under all of Tonia’s bonds, checking that there was enough give and making sure it wasn’t twisted over itself anywhere.  “That all feel okay?  Not pinching?” Eve asked when she was done, looking Tonia up and down.

Tonia stretched her fingers and checked her range of motion -- not far in any direction, but enough that she wouldn’t cramp up for a while.  “Yeah, um, all checks out.  Systems are go for kinky sex.”

Eve leaned in close and kissed the shell of Tonia’s ear.  “Then get on your fucking knees.”

Tonia knelt, keeping her eyes raised the whole time.  Eve ran a rough hand through Tonia’s hair, pleased.  She shuffled forward on her knees and nudged the fabric of Eve’s skirt with her chin.  “Want to help me out here?” she asked, looking up beseechingly.  She wanted to taste Eve, to feel how wet she was dripping down her chin, bury her nose in Eve’s bright pubic hair and breathe in the hot, clean scent of her.

“You can’t do it yourself?” Eve asked, crossing her arms and pursing her lips.  “Aren’t you self-made tech billionaire Tonia Stark?”

“Oh, screw you,” Tonia said, and bent as best she could to take the hem of Eve’s skirt in her teeth.  It was undignified, tugging up on one point of the fabric, trying to pin it in place with her shoulder and having it fall again when she tried to pull it higher.  Tonia whined in frustration and humiliation, trying to ignore how wet her pussy was and the prickling soreness Eve’s ministrations had left in her nipples.

“I believe in you,” Eve said, full-on supportive team leader, and Tonia hissed through her teeth, wishing desperately for her hands.

Iron Man, faced with impossible option A (this goddamn skirt) and unacceptable option B (not getting to eat Eve out _right now_ ), always had brilliant idea C.

Tonia ducked down low and stuck her entire head up Eve’s skirt, then straightened up, the fabric falling over her head like an obscene wimple.  She tipped forward until her nose hit the front of Eve’s underwear and breathed in deep in satisfaction.

“You -- _Tonia_ \-- okay, actually, I don’t know why I’m surprised,” Eve said, and patted Tonia’s head through the fabric of her skirt.

Eve could object to Tonia’s methods later.  Right now, Tonia had a goal.  She licked Eve over the gusset of her underwear, savoring the sharp, musky taste that had seeped into the cotton.  In the dim space between Eve’s thighs, everything smelled like her.  Tonia did a quick mental triangulation to locate where Eve’s clit would be without being able to see it directly, and then pressed her tongue hard into that spot.  She was rewarded by Eve swearing quietly under her breath.

Tonia mouthed wetly up and down Eve’s covered cunt.  She could nose Eve’s underwear to the side just enough to dip her tongue into the tangy heart of her, but then they’d slide back and Tonia would be stymied again.  Tonia sucked on the fabric until it clung to every curve of Eve and still it wasn’t _enough_.

She rolled her shoulders, deliciously, frustratingly bound, and wished for her hands.  Tonia wanted to hook two fingers up inside Eve and feel her clench around her, find the rough, hot spot inside Eve that made her shout.

Eve had taken that option neatly off the table.

Tonia’s world brightened as Eve rucked up her skirt in one fist, and then, blessedly, she used her thumb to pull her underwear to the side.

“Thank you, thank you baby,” Tonia breathed into Eve’s cunt, pushing her open mouth over Eve, sloppy and close and _god_ Eve tasted amazing.  She licked up and around the hood of Eve’s clit, then mouthed gently at her labia, stretching her neck to reach everywhere.  A muscle in Eve’s thigh twitched but she didn’t waver.  Eve could stand firm through pussy-eating that would have dropped Tonia to the floor like pile of sweaty jelly.  Supersoldiers were something else.  Toppy, demanding supersoldiers -- it wasn’t fair, really, but Tonia had Eve and wasn’t letting her go.

Without Eve’s dress in the way, she could look up into Eve’s blue, blue eyes.  Eve was flushed pink all across her strong features, biting her lip to stifle a greedy smile.

Tonia pulled Eve’s clit and all the delicate flesh around it into her mouth at once and drew back slowly, sucking hard and letting her teeth barely scrape the top of it.  She didn’t break eye contact: Eve loved her eyes, loved when tears made her lashes stand up in dark spikes, wanted Tonia to look at her and strain and suffer and give it all up, for Eve, just for Eve.

Eve knew that Tonia liked to try hard, even in bed (especially in bed), and she rewarded it deliciously.

Eve’s clit slid out of Tonia’s mouth with a soft, wet pop.  Eve’s lips parted in an unvoiced gasp, and Tonia had to shift on her heels, trying to relieve the ache in her own cunt, get anything to counter the slick, swollen feeling of neglected arousal.  Eve noticed and ran her fingers over the short hair at the back of Tonia’s skull.

“Need a break?”

“No, I don’t, no,” Tonia begged, “let me lick you a little longer, I love it, please.”

“Good,” Eve said, dark and approving.  “You’re so good for me.”  The hand in Tonia’s hair tightened, and Eve pulled Tonia forward until her nose was crushed into Eve’s cunt.  Tonia couldn’t breathe, and she felt wet from her cheekbones to her chin, and it was so transcendently good, she’d beg Eve to let her do this forever.

Eve held her there, controlling when Tonia got to breathe, until Tonia’s tongue was sore and her knees were stinging, half-numb against the carpet.

“How have you not come yet?” Tonia gasped.  “Is your clit made of _steel?_ ”

“I have better control than you,” Eve said smugly.

It was true -- Eve could drive Tonia to orgasm ruthlessly, every time, no matter how hard Tonia tried to obey an order not to come.  That game always ended with Eve torturing Tonia with a vibrator on her clit and a dildo driving into her cunt, forcing her to come over and over again, until she screamed and begged and sobbed.

_Isn’t this what you wanted?_ Eve would say dryly, not even breathing hard while she pounded Tonia into the bed with her strap.   _I figured you’d like it, since earlier --_

_Fuck you, Eve, could you at least break a sweat, ah, god, please, no no no I can’t again, please, please baby please I can’t!_

Eve always knew how many times Tonia could do it again.  Sex with Eve was perfect like that; with Eve Tonia never had to make the impossible decision.  Eve had that covered.  Tonia didn’t have to calculate the sacrifice play.  She didn’t have to keep track of fifty threads at a time, choosing which ones to cut to keep the world from crashing down around her shoulders.

If Eve said she was going to hit Tonia ten times, she hit Tonia ten times and there was nothing Tonia could do to get out of it.

Finally, Eve stepped away, leaving Tonia wobbly on her knees.  Eve stripped casually while Tonia knelt and panted.  First the satiny blue dress came off over her head, then she shucked her sodden panties.  She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and shook it out over her shoulders, and Tonia warmed all over, because Eve knew that Tonia loved her hair down, and was willing to put up with it annoying her just so Tonia could look at it and be happy.   Finally, Eve took off her bra.  Her breasts fell over her chest, freed from Jan’s magic backless contraption.  The day that Tonia could engineer a better bra than the wonderful works of art Jan made was the day she died a fully accomplished woman.

Fuck, Eve had great tits.

They were full and heavy, tipped with wide, rosy areolas and Eve’s perfect nipples, the skin fair and smooth all over.  There weren’t very many soft parts on Eve, so her breasts were special to Tonia.  She loved the feel of them in her hands, and the way the delicate skin went warm pink when Tonia sucked at the place just above Eve’s cleavage.  

Eve’s breasts were glorious and unblemished, unlike Tonia’s scarred, lumpy chest.  Tonia’s boobs were small, even smaller than they used to be after way too many reconstructive surgeries around her heart.

Somehow, despite it all, Eve liked Tonia’s tits.  Not only when Eve was smacking Tonia around in bed, either.  Eve would bind them up in rope and cane them until Tonia was striped with bruises, but she’d also caress and kiss them until Tonia almost forgot that she was a mess.

Eve came over and lifted Tonia to her feet.  Tonia hissed as feeling returned to her bloodless knees.

“Oh, honey, does that hurt?”

“Yes,” Tonia rasped.  She leaned in to rest her sticky face against Eve’s shoulder.  Eve’s soft breasts pillowed against her chest felt amazing.  Tonia could feel Eve’s hard nipples pressing against her skin, and she groaned.  “It hurts just for you.”

Eve rumbled deep in her chest with satisfaction.  Then she slid her hands down and cupped Tonia’s ass over her pants, grinding Tonia’s hips up against hers.  Tonia gasped and went loose with how hot it was that Eve would just pick her up and rut against her without letting Tonia have any agency at all.  Tonia felt owned and overwhelmed.  Eve wanted to possess every part of her.  She thought _Tonia_ was worth coveting, not one of the Stark assets, not her value as a superhero on the team, not her connections or the body everyone else _thought_ Tonia had, the one Tonia maintained via rigorous dedication to cosmetics and physical therapy.

Eve ground against Tonia one more time, heavy and slow, then set her clever hands to removing Tonia’s pants.  She revealed Tonia’s soaked underwear and the thigh high stockings, both in a deep dark blue that matched the dress Eve had worn.

“I thought about these too,” Eve said, running her fingernail along the top of Tonia’s stockings.  “I couldn’t stop imagining it, you under that breezy suit with your bare breasts and your matched nylons and underthings.”

“You’re such a horndog, baby,” Tonia laughed.

“No,” Eve said softly, “it’s all you.  You fill up my whole mind, sometimes.”

Tonia blushed hard and kicked one foot against Eve’s ankle, overwhelmed.  Eve’s big hands stroked Tonia’s thigh while her gaze followed the track of her hands, eyes hungry.

“It’s like looking at your skin through twilight,” Eve said breathily.  “You have such beautiful legs, so lithe and smooth and still strong enough to lift your armor.  It’s a damn miracle nobody worked out Iron Man’s a woman, with those mesh tights hugging you from calf to rear.”

“You missed some easy punches, back then, checking out my thighs during battle.”

“Can’t believe you didn’t figure out I had a thing for you sooner.”

“I thought you were straight!” Tonia protested.

“I thought _you_ were a man,” Eve teased back, kneading Tonia’s thigh with a warm hand.

Tonia still regretted that.  If she was strong, she would find a way to be a woman and a hero at the same time.  Instead she kept taking the easy way out.  “Sorry again about that shocker.  Bit different under the armor than you were expecting.”

Eve smiled.  “Mostly I was relieved that my life finally made sense.”  Then Eve ducked her head, blushing.  “And afterwards I thought about that red thong pretty often.”

Tonia kissed her then, while Eve was soft and nostalgic, wanting to taste the perfect grin that tugged at Eve’s mouth.

Eve kissed her back, taking over Tonia’s mouth, and didn’t stop until Tonia was breathless and floating on it.  Then Eve divested Tonia of the underwear and ran one finger over the gusset, coating her fingertip in Tonia’s glossy wetness.  “Real eager, huh?  Do you want to taste how desperate you are for me?”

Tonia nodded, letting her mouth fall open.  Eve gave Tonia her finger to lick, smearing her taste on Tonia’s tongue.  Yes, _yes,_ she _was_ desperate, Eve knew just how unwound Tonia was for her.

“I want to put a little decoration on you,” Eve said, squeezing Tonia’s ass again now that it was naked, dipping her fingers down until she could massage the insides of Tonia’s thighs from behind.

“Oh, baby, that sounds nice.”

“Go kneel on the bed for me,” Eve said, then let Tonia loose and went to the duffel bag.

Tonia heard the jingle of metal and the slither of leather, which didn’t narrow down the possibilities at all.

Eve turned around and showed Tonia what was in her hands.  In one, Eve had a narrow leather choker in navy blue that matched Tonia’s stockings.  The other held nipple clamps, the unadorned, functional sort built to stay where they were put.  They were attached to weighty metal disks with the pattern of Eve’s shield picked out on them in bright enamel.

Tonia had laughed for half an hour at Eve’s face when she discovered that there was a booming business in superhero-branded sex gear.  The bug-eyed disapproval Eve radiated when confronted with an Iron Man themed gimp mask had lightened Tonia’s mood for days.  However, Tonia had no complaints about the availability of Captain America themed toys, not with how Eve looked at Tonia when she was wearing her shield in her ass or around her throat.  It made Eve’s face glow with equal parts joy and avarice, like she’d been given a chest of priceless jewels and wanted to plunge her hands into it.

Eve pinched Tonia’s left nipple and pulled it into a sharp peak, then pinned it with the nipple clamp.  Tonia cried out at the sharp bite of it.  Eve brushed the dangling charm, making it swing painfully back and forth.  Tonia swallowed down a whimper.  Then Eve did the same to Tonia’s right side, leaving Tonia heaving for breath while trying desperately to keep her chest still to save her throbbing nipples.

Eve tightened the leather collar around Tonia’s neck, and then stepped back to admire the view.

Tonia knelt, adorned, exactly how Eve wanted her.  Her breasts and arms were bound with Eve’s neat ropework in pure white rope.  Eve chose the color for how the rope stood out against Tonia’s olive skin.  The navy of Tonia’s stockings was chosen to match Eve’s uniform, too.  The stockings hugged her legs and enhanced the texture of hotel duvet under her knees.  With every breath the nipple clamps swayed and Tonia’s neck shifted against the collar Eve had put on her.

Eve reached out and pressed one finger to the bright white star at the front of Tonia’s collar.  Tonia swallowed against the light pressure.

“I love you being mine,” Eve whispered.  “Watching you be good for me.  Doing everything I ask.”

Tonia held still, ready to take anything Eve wanted to dish out.  Maybe now Eve would make her hurt for letting Sunset come on to her.  Tonia would -- she wouldn’t exactly like that, she wanted Eve to hit her because it got both of them off, not because Eve was angry -- but maybe it would be cleansing between them.  Get it out of their systems.

Instead Eve sprawled comfortably down on the bed next to Tonia, grinning up at her.  “You look ‘bout ready to explode, Shellhead.  Nobody’s touched your poor needy cunt at all, have they?”

Tonia blinked.  Eve didn’t seem to want to smack her around.  This would have been the moment for it, too; Tonia all trussed up and perfect, quivering with anticipation and dread.  Eve could have anything in her duffel: a cane, a flogger, a riding crop. 

Eve was right about her cunt --  Tonia felt so wet and neglected she would have begged for a clamp on her clit if Eve had offered it.  She starving for any stimulation at all.  Just the mention of it made her want to squirm and rub her thighs together.

She looked beseechingly at Eve, in case she’d be allowed to try that.  Eve clicked her tongue and shook her head.  No dice.  Tonia whined in frustration, shifting on her heels.

“Come on over here,” Eve said.  “I’ll help you out.”

Grateful, Tonia shuffled towards Eve.  Eve was going to touch her, finally, Tonia was so ready for it.

The world lurched as Eve picked Tonia up and dropped her with her legs straddling Eve’s thigh.   Tonia felt her cunt slide slick over Eve’s hard quads as she sat down hard, to surprised to hold herself up.  Her clit crushed against Eve’s steely muscles and she shouted, the pleasure too intense to bear after spending so long untouched.

Eve kept a hand on Tonia’s bound bicep until she was certain Tonia was upright, then leaned back, her free leg splayed out in lazy satisfaction.  Tonia clenched her core, struggling to balance without the help of her arms.  Eve smiled, delighted by Tonia’s effort.

Eve bounced her knee, grinding it right into Tonia’s pussy, because she was _evil_.  Tonia lurched forward and gasped at the helplessness, so fucking precarious it burned all the way down her spine.  She wanted more so badly it burned.

“Can I, please?” Tonia begged, rolling her hips in abortive jerks.

“Do you want to rub off on my thigh?”

“Yes, yes, _please_.”

“You’re so wet it’s dripping down the sides of my leg, did you know that?” Eve said conversationally.  Tonia whimpered.  “You’re so desperate you’d take anything right now, wouldn’t you?  Even just a smooth surface to press up against.”

Tonia nodded frantically.

“Go ahead then,” Eve said, waving a hand magnanimously.

Tonia bore down on Eve’s warm thigh.  It was impossibly slick.  _That mess is all from you_ , Tonia thought, flushing with embarrassment.  She always got so wet for Eve.  She’d ruined more than her fair share of expensive lingerie just looking at her, both before and after they’d gotten together.

Tonia’s clit sent jolts up her stomach as it dragged wetly against Eve’s skin.  It felt so good to slide against Eve.  Balanced unsteadily with her hands behind her back, Tonia could barely keep up the steady rhythm she needed.  Her thighs and abs were already starting to burn.

Eve didn’t help at all.  Instead she ran her hand through the mess Tonia had left on the top of her thigh and rubbed it over her own cunt, using Tonia’s wetness to slick herself up.  Tonia shuddered all over at the sight and tried not to fall.

Eve indolently flicked her own clit and watched Tonia grind against her with hooded eyes.  “Can you come just from this?” she asked.

Tonia shook her head, overwhelmed.  “Don’t know, I don’t know.”

“You’d better,” Eve said, voice low and dark.  Tonia bit her lip and threw her head back in exquisite agony.  She knew what that meant -- she was going to come on Eve’s thigh or not at all.

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

She tried to imagine how it would feel to come like this -- would she fall? Would Eve be able to feel her cunt clenching against her skin as Tonia shook apart?  Tonia rolled her hips, pushing herself down against Eve.  Every stroke made her legs tremble and her clit spark with building pleasure.  The nipple clamps swung and smacked into her chest, heavy and cold.  Her breasts _hurt_ and it twisted in her gut, sharpening every sensation.

“You’re working so hard for it,” Eve purred.  “Get off on my thigh, show me, you can.”

Eve had her fingers in her cunt, fucking herself slowly while Tonia struggled.  Tonia kept losing the rhythm, her balance wavering at exactly the wrong time, just when her orgasm started to climb closer, every time.  “Please,” Tonia gasped.  “I can’t, I need you, I need _something_ , please, please, anything.”

“Mmmmmm,” Eve hummed, rubbing her own clit with her thumb.

“ _Baby,_ ” Tonia begged.

Eve met Tonia’s eyes with a wicked expression.  “Aw, of course, sweetheart,” she said, and took one of the Captain America nipple clamps between her fingers.

Tonia felt tears start to prick in her eyes.  This was going to hurt, and Eve was going to make Tonia love it.  Eve pulled on the clamp, slowly, slowly.  The pain shot sharp through Tonia’s breast.

“Don’t stop what you were doing on my account,” Eve warned.  Tonia rolled her hips again, chasing pleasure alongside the pain.  It was going to be worse when Eve tugged the clamp all the way free.  The anticipation was so thick in her throat that she could barely get a breath.

Pain-play always had a direct line to Tonia’s cunt.  They were both kinked on it; Tonia loved the overwhelming, head-spinning helplessness of Eve flogging her, and Eve loved watching Tonia writhe and cry, given over entirely to Eve’s will.  It blissed her out to see Tonia’s skin go red and aching.  Afterwards Eve would make Tonia to buckle a strap over her own tender ass and thighs and have Tonia fuck her until she came.

Eve tugged the clamp further, making Tonia’s breast stretch obscenely.  Tonia whined, hips hitching, yearning for the coming shock of agony.  Her thighs clenched as pleasure built in counterpoint to the pain, growing in the root of her clit as it dragged against Eve’s strong thigh.

Eve yanked the nipple clamp free; Tonia screamed through clenched teeth.

She was so close she could cry.  Eve flicked the other nipple clamp, still not enough, maddening.  Eve flicked it again, cruel.

“Do it, do it, do it now, do it,” Tonia begged mindlessly.  She wanted to come, however she could.

All in one motion, Eve grabbed the clamp and ripped it free.

Orgasm body-slammed Tonia as everything hit her at once.  Her leg muscles gave up completely and she fell, limp, into Eve’s hands.  Eve bundled Tonia into her chest as she shook and shook, white flashes overtaking her vision, every thought driven out of her head as she came and came and it wouldn’t stop, she wasn’t a person anymore, just a pile of shivering muscles and a clenching cunt.

“Oh God, you did so well, baby, that was so hot,” Eve whispered into Tonia’s sweaty hair.  “You’re amazing, thank you, my best girl.”

Tonia pressed her face into Eve’s cleavage and tried to remember how to breathe again.

“I’m never going to believe it,” Eve said quietly.  “Out of all the people you could have, and you pick me, and let me do _this_ to you.”

“I wouldn’t lie,” Tonia swore into Eve’s chest.  “Not about this.  Not to you.  I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t.”

“I know.  Shhh, baby, I know,” Eve said, cradling Tonia’s head in both hands and tilting her face up.  “Look at you.  Goddamn, I want to take you again.”

Tonia licked her lips and wiggled experimentally up and down on Eve’s thigh.  Her clit glanced against Eve’s skin and she jerked weakly, still oversensitive.  “Ngh,” Tonia said.  _Very articulate,_  Tonia thought.   _Good job Stark, you’re a disaster_.

Eve curled forward and kissed the sound out of Tonia’s mouth.  She was still holding Tonia by either side of her face, so Tonia went pliant and allowed Eve to guide the kiss.  Eve dragged at Tonia’s bottom lip with her teeth, then licked into her mouth.  Tonia sighed, feeling soft and tired and aroused all at once.

“Don’t you want a reward for coming so pretty on my thigh?” Eve breathed against Tonia’s lips.

“Yes,” Tonia gasped, whatever Eve had been suggesting before already forgotten.

Eve laid Tonia back on the bed, taking most of her weight like it was nothing.  Tonia remembered going lightheaded with lust at some very inappropriate moments when Eve had scooped her up, armor and all, during battle.  Usually Tonia was also bleeding into the suit in that situation, which could have contributed, but it was definitely mostly lust.

Eve arranged Tonia propped up comfortably on pillows so her arms didn’t get crushed behind her.  Then Eve pushed her knees apart and knelt between Tonia’s thighs.

She kissed Tonia’s chest, right on the knotted scarring over her sternum, and then sucked Tonia’s sore nipples, one after the other.  Maybe Eve just wanted to play with her chest and then rub one out over Tonia’s sleepy, fucked-out body.  That would be pretty okay, sort of simple, but sometimes Tonia liked simple.

Then Eve sat back on her heels and considered Tonia’s swollen, wet pussy.  She licked two fingers, eyes dark with intent.  “You’re going to hold still and take it,” she said, smiling against her own fingertips.

_Oh, no_ , Tonia thought, and tried to squirm her hips to the side.   _Too much, that’s going to be too much_.  Eve’s hand came down over her stomach and pushed her back down onto the bed.

Of course, Eve started out impossibly gentle.  She ghosted light touches over Tonia’s outer labia, barely brushing the sensitive tissue at the heart of Tonia.  When Tonia twitched from oversensitivity, Eve backed off, careful, calculated.  Slowly, she worked inwards.  Tonia’s chest heaved with anticipation.  Eve’s fingers played shallowly over Tonia’s opening, dipping in and out.

Tonia started to relax into Eve’s sweet, teasing touch.  She rolled her hips and sighed, spreading her legs farther.  Her stockings framed the insides of her thighs, a dusky contrast against Eve’s bright head.

Eve slid two fingers into Tonia, slow and gentle.  Tonia swallowed as Eve hooked them upward, dragging over her insides.  “How’s that, now?”

“Nice,” Tonia said breathily.  “Really nice.”

“Good,” Eve said, pushing her fingers in and out.  “You’re so hot and strong down here.”

“Yeah?”

“I can do so much to it, can’t I?  Your cunt is resilient, like you.  You always get up again.  I’d watch you pick yourself up and throw yourself back into the fight forever.”

Tonia flushed at the praise -- she wasn’t Eve, she didn’t have anything special about her, but Eve still thought she was a fighter.  If her arms had been freed, she would have thrown one across her face to hide from the kind words.

Eve’s hand on her stomach slid lower and bore down harder, pinning Tonia to the bed by her pelvis.

Tonia didn’t get a lot more warning than that.

Eve’s pace fingering her went from lazy to fast and punishing in an instant.  Tonia shouted and kicked as the pleasure in her cunt went from barely there and tingling to overwhelming.  Eve pounded her fingers into her, hard and insistent against her g-spot.  Her knuckles hit Tonia’s skin on every thrust as she pushed as deep as she could at the apex of each thrust.  It made an obscene, slick smack, like Eve was going to town on a speed bag in a rainstorm.

“Shit, Eve, Eve!” Tonia yelled, driving her heels into the bed and shoving against the heavy hand over her stomach.  Eve’s weight was like an iron bar immobilizing Tonia.  Then Eve shifted so she could lay her whole forearm across Tonia’s hips, one hand gripping the top of her thigh and her elbow pressing, unmovable, against the side of Tonia’s pelvis.  No escaping without telling Eve to stop.  Tonia’s head thudded against the pillows, helpless, immobilized, reveling in it.

“Take me,” Eve growled.  “Let me use you because you’re mine, baby, _mine_ , and when I said I’d fuck you I meant like _this_ , until there isn’t anything in your world other than my fingers fucking you and the knowledge that I could do this again and again, every night, and you’d keep coming back for more.”

Tonia hoped Eve didn’t want a response, because her world was narrowing just like Eve said.  Language seemed inacceptable through the haze of sensation.  She felt like a cord with a winch at both ends, tightening click by click, thrust by thrust, every movement of Eve inside her winding closer to the breaking point.  She didn’t know what it would be like when the rope snapped.  It didn’t seem possible that Eve could push her that high, could defeat the strength of the braided fibers.  She wasn’t ready to come again, she wanted to come again, she was _afraid_ to come again.

Tonia strained against the iron bar of Eve’s forearm, unable to keep from struggling.  Eve could hold her down, would let her fight as hard as she wanted and not stop.  Tonia tried to breathe; there was spit catching in her throat, and she was lightheaded.  Eve would want her to breathe; they’d have to stop if she passed out.

Eve did something that _stretched_ , and then she was deeper, she must have added a finger, maybe two, maybe she was pushing her knuckles into Tonia so that only her thumb was keeping her from shoving her whole hand up inside.

“Oh god, _fuck_ ,” Tonia cried.

She tipped over the edge, the build cresting into something higher, more intense, and Eve _didn’t stop_ , she kept driving into Tonia and what had felt like the first orgasm turned into a second climb -- Eve’s grip was so tight, she was going to have bruises -- and then Eve used her thumb to circle Tonia’s clit while she used the rest of her fingers to fuck her cunt --

And everything snapped free.

Tonia’s body was doing things she probably should have been self-conscious about, but she couldn’t care, she was coming too hard.  She was glad for the restraints; they freed her to let go.  Whatever was happening with her muscles could happen, she was riding on the feeling Eve gave her.

Eve’s hand finally stilled.  She rubbed Tonia’s clit a few times, pulling a last set of aftershocks shocks out of Tonia’s body.

The duvet and pillowcases under Tonia’s back were damp from sweat.  Her throat felt sore; she must have been making noise and didn’t notice, or maybe she just panted it dry.

Eve pulled her hand free and Tonia made an involuntary, pained sound.  It didn’t feel bad, precisely, but everything down there was still a lot.  “Shhhh, shhh,” Eve said.  She ran her hand soothingly over Tonia’s sore, tired pussy.  “There you go.  You did it.”

Eve brushed Tonia’s hair away from where it was sticking to her face, then kissed her on the forehead.  Tonia heaved a few more breaths.  “Pretty sure you did all that,” she said.  “Oof, I don’t think I can close my legs.”

“Just how I like you,” Eve said, but she massaged the muscles on the inside of Tonia’s thighs anyway.  “So perfect.  So giving.  You’re beautiful when you come hard like that.”

“Wha -- “ Tonia rasped, then coughed and tried again.  “What about you?”

“Well, that depends,” Eve said.  She ran one finger, still damp from being inside Tonia, over her bottom lip.  Tonia chased Eve’s finger with her tongue, licking at her own taste.

“Depends on what?” Tonia asked.

“How much more you can give me,” Eve whispered, leaning in close.

“Anything.  For you, I’ll always get up again,” Tonia promised.  “And you know I can always _get_ it up again,” Tonia added with a sleepy wink.

Eve chuckled and kissed her on the nose.   “Okay, stud.  Be right back,” she said.

“Okay,” Tonia echoed, trying to track Eve’s movements and not doing a great job.  Good grief, she was out of it.

Eve left the bed and went back to her duffel bag, which was supposed to be full of things like _resort wear_ and _skimpy swimsuits_ but was, apparently, mostly sex gear.  Tonia took the opportunity to flop her legs into a slightly less lewd position.  A lock of hair was tickling her forehead, so Tonia blew at it, trying it to get it to join the rest of her hair where Eve had brushed it out of her face.  Her nose itched.

The bed sank as Eve sat back down on it.  She had a harness in her hands.  Tonia remembered commissioning that one.  It was one of her favorites, made of supple leather dyed deep oxblood.  Jutting out of the front was a jet black dildo.  One of their standard-sized ones, not a huge novelty piece.  Built for getting off, not for show.

“Hips up,” Eve ordered.

Tonia complied, glad the strap was going on her and not on Eve and not thinking much beyond that.  Eve fussed over all the buckles, making sure Tonia was comfortable.

“If you want me to have any leverage for fucking you, I’m gonna need my arms back,” Tonia said, lifting one shoulder and then dropping it back to demonstrate her predicament.

“Oh, honey, no,” Eve said, grabbing the dildo and jerking it up and down, slicking it all over with lube.  The movement rubbed against Tonia, and her cunt tried to tighten on nothing, confused and exhausted.

“You aren’t fucking anyone in this state.  I’m going to ride you.  All you have to do is lie back while I enjoy myself.”

That was good, actually, because Tonia was ninety percent of the way towards completely spent.  But with Eve on top, she could help some without having to use all of her muscles in a coordinated way.

Eve settled on top of Tonia and kissed her.  Everything felt blown-out and good as Eve’s mouth moved softly against Tonia’s and her hair fell forward to brush Tonia’s shoulders, light and cool.

Eventually Eve scooted back and positioned herself over Tonia’s strap, one hand splayed across Tonia’s breastbone for balance.  She lowered herself slowly, sighing as she went.

The view was amazing.  Best seat in the house.  Eve’s cut abs flexed as she shifted experimentally over Tonia, seating the dildo inside of her.  Her face was serene, eyes mostly shut, as if this moment was just for her.   Tonia stared at Eve’s perfect tits, admiring how they fell weighty over her chest.  They moved with her body, unrestrained, free of Eve’s usual tightly-bound combat bras.  Tonia ached with the desire to cradle them, to press her palms against the warm, delicate skin.  She imagined thumbing over Eve’s hard nipples until she bit her lip and made small, sweet sounds in the back of her throat.

Eve set a steady, rolling pace.  Her thighs flexed around Tonia’s hips, skin like satin over steel.

Eve’s hand curled possessively over the base of Tonia’s throat, bracketing the line of the collar she’d buckled there.  Tonia struggled to remember through the fog of good sex -- this started because of the disaster with Sunset.  Tonia was trying to prove she wasn’t an oversexed, unfaithful slut.  Tonia squeezed her eyes shut and tried to do something other than lie there like a log.

She bucked her hips up to meet Eve on the downstroke, and Eve cried out in satisfaction.  Tonia did it again.  She didn’t want Sunset.  It was only Eve.  It was never going to be anyone else, this was it, Tonia had found her lagrange point.  There was no reason for Eve to trust Tonia’s duplicitous, lying mouth, but surely Tonia could prove it with her body.  Bodies were honest.  She’d never felt like this for Sunset; she had always been performing on some level.  It had been like fucking with someone peering over her shoulder, making sure every moment was sexy.  She was always vigilant to maintain her reputation as a confident, considerate partner in bed.

In the end, sex with Sunset hadn’t ever been more than okay.  Sunset had always been disappointed that Tonia wasn’t _spontaneous_ and _wanton_ in bed.   _Are you one of those political lesbos?  You can go back to dick if you’re tired of convincing yourself you like my pussy.  Good grief, babydoll, don’t be so damn stiff.  It’s cunnilingus, not a chore._

This was nothing like that.  Eve had to be able to see.

Eve wrapped one hand around the twisted rope at the front of Tonia’s harness and bore down on the dildo, selfish and radiant as she chased her own pleasure.

Tonia loved her.  It was going to hurt when she fucked up and Eve went to find someone better.  She just hoped it wasn’t a man.  That would sting, even though she knew Eve was bisexual, and her future romantic choices didn’t have anything to do with Tonia.

Her stupid, fragile heart, pounding right under where Eve’s hand was fisted against her sternum, was going to break right in two.

“Tonia,” Eve said, her tempo slowing, “hey, baby, look at me.  I lost you for a second there.”

_Always thinking too much,_ like Sunset used to say.   _Is it transistors again?  You’re such a cute little nerd._

Tonia shook her head to clear the thoughts of Sunset.  Tonia looked up into Eve’s impossible, blue eyes.  _Here, I’m here_ , she thought, trying to find a path back to the moment.

Eve smiled and picked the rhythm back up again.  “There we go.  You’re so good like this, all tuckered out and still working for it.  It takes a lot to run you ragged.  You’ll keep going for me until you literally can’t.”

“That’s me,” Tonia joked weakly.  “The Invincible Iron Man.”

Eve’s hands ran lightly over Tonia’s chest and stomach, warm and open.  Her breath became audible, a soft building _ah-ah-ah-ah_ , interspersed with an occasional squeak.  Eve was a little bit adorable, right at the end.  A person could forget, looking at her, the pillar of steel inside that flushed peaches and cream exterior.  The pleasures of the body let Eve shake off all the weight of responsibility she carried; it gave her a rare moment of lightness.  She didn’t let herself be a hedonist very often, but it was an awfully good look on her.

Eve came with a huge, open-mouthed smile, her eyes squinted shut, her cheeks dimpled.  She looked like she was laughing.  Her whole body went stiff and jerky, and she rose up onto her knees, high enough that Tonia’s strap almost slid out of her as her thighs spasmed.  Tonia thrust after her, sliding the dildo up into her while she came.  She was rewarded by more high-pitched sounds from Eve and a series of convulsive shudders.

Finally Eve patted Tonia’s stomach and gasped, “Okay, okay, done, I’m -- I’m good.”

Eve reached down and pulled the dildo out of herself, then fell over beside Tonia, propped up on her elbow.  She gave the slick plastic cock a few tugs and whispered, “good job, dildo.”  Then she rolled over onto her back and spread her limbs out like a starfish.  She lay there for a moment, her chest rising and falling like a bellows.

Tonia’s heart bloomed with stupid, unruly love.

“You praise my cock but not the woman attached to it?” Tonia teased, once Eve had gotten her breath back.  “Is that all I am to you?”

“You’re everything to me,” Eve replied, then made a horrified face and clapped a hand over her mouth.  “I didn’t mean to say that.  Not yet.  Shoot.”

“It’s fine,” Tonia said, nudging Eve supportively with her knee.  “Post-coital endorphins.  Babble happens.”  Eve hadn’t meant it, anyway -- she said.  It was an accident.  A nice accident; Tonia didn’t mind hearing things like that.  She would file it away in her memory like a sound file and re-listen to it when she needed to pretend that somebody thought she was _everything_.

“Let’s get you out of all that,” Eve said, rallying.  She kept sneaking glances at Tonia, like she couldn’t quite bring herself to meet Tonia’s eyes, and going pink.

Eve had some kind of Girl Scout-related ability to tie knots that came free by tugging a few loops loose.  The binding around Tonia’s chest and shoulders quickly fell off of her, and she unwound the mess of rope from around her waist while Eve unbuckled the strap-on.

The stockings and collar she left on while she wobbled to the resort’s spacious bathroom to have a piss and clean up.

By the time Eve was done in the bathroom, Tonia had wrapped herself in the crisp white sheets of the double bed they hadn’t fucked in.  Eve threw on ribbed white tank top and plaid boxers to sleep in, then joined Tonia.

“So, Winghead, do you feel better?” Tonia asked, worming her way closer until she could pillow her head on Eve’s wonderful tits.

“I feel great,” Eve sighed, running her fingers through the short hair at the nape of Tonia’s neck.  “Thanks for doing that with me, it was -- every time, Tonia, I keep expecting that this one will be the best, and then you keep on being full of surprises.”

“Yeah, but -- do you feel better about Sunset?”  It was weak, to need this assurance, when Tonia already made Eve tell her that the sex was good every time.  But she needed to know if she was done, of if there was more atonement left to work through.

“Oh,” Eve said, shifting so she could sit up, jostling Tonia’s head away in the process.  She looked down at the clock on the nightstand.  “I’m sorry about that.”

Tonia blinked.  “I -- what?”

Eve’s jaw muscles clenched as she visibly pressed her teeth together.  “I got carried away in the elevator.  And then -- I can get possessive.  I hope it didn’t make it worse for you.  You seemed -- I thought maybe if you liked it enough it would be okay.  I was in the wrong.”

“No no no no,” Tonia said, shoving herself up so she could kneel and look at Eve straight on.  “I fucked up, I let her touch me and made you jealous.  I should have said no.  It made you angry, that was my fault.”

“Tonia,” Eve began, but Tonia cut her off, her restless hands plucking at the sheets.

“I know I have a reputation for slutting around but I promise, I _promise_ , I’ll never step out on you.  Please believe me.  Please.”

“Tonia!” Eve said, loud and firm in the dim room.  Her voice could stop Warbird in her tracks; it was more than enough to still Tonia’s traitorous tongue in her mouth.

Eve sighed and scrubbed one hand over her face.  When she looked back at Tonia, she looked terribly sad.  “I’m not mad at you,” she said, each syllable landing heavy in the air.  “Sunset wasn’t good to you, Tonia.”

“No shit,” Tonia said under her breath.  The humiliation of that breakup was still sharp.  “What a disaster.  God, I was stupid back then.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Eve said, then picked up Tonia’s hand and pulled it in close to her breast.  “You’re _afraid_ of her.  Do you know how many things I’ve seen make you scared?”

Tonia laughed.  “Too many to count.”   _Alcohol.  Thinking too long about Howard.  Red Skull putting a bullet in your head.  Coffins._

“Not like that,” Eve said softly.  “Sometimes I think that if you ever realized -- if you asked, I’d hunt her down, and all the others who made you think any of the things Sunset Bain did downstairs were your fault.”

“You weren’t mad at me,” Tonia said slowly, trying the concept out.  “You were mad at Sunset.”

“Yes,” Eve said.  “Very mad.”

“So -- all that sex -- “

“Well, y’know,” Eve began, then looked sheepish and ducked her head.  “Sometimes a dog’s gotta piss all ‘round his yard because some mangy cur slunk by.”

Tonia almost snorted at the idea of Sunset turned into a dirty old dog.  Then she thought of a dog’s sharp white teeth in Sunset’s mouth and all the humor drained away.

“I mean, it’s not the most attractive trait in a person, all that jealous, overprotective stuff,” Eve continued.  “Bernie told me that a coupla’ times.  More than a couple, maybe.  But I wanted you trussed up, all mine.”

“I like being yours.”

“Mmmmmmm, nice,” Eve said.  “I could go another round if you keep saying things like that.”

Tonia settled down again next to Eve and yawned pointedly.  “We don’t all have super-pussy.  If you want more loving tonight it’s going to come from your own right hand.”

“Disappointing,” Eve deadpanned.  Her tone turned serious again for a moment.  “Is Sunset going to be at the rest of the conference?”

“Yeah,” Tonia answered, and tried not to feel sick about it.  

Eve nodded and frowned in determination as if Tonia had just delivered a mission brief.  “If that woman touches you again without your express permission I’ll wring her neck.”

Tonia knew she should be worried by that.  If she was a better person, maybe, she would be sickened by Eve’s offer of violence.  Instead it made her feel safe, like when Eve threw her shield between Iron Man and the world.  And maybe -- _possibly_ \-- there had been something behind Eve saying Tonia was her everything.  She could hide it in her scarred-up broken ribcage, right next to her heart, and nurse the fantasy.

Beside her, Eve stretched her legs out under the covers, thumped her head down on a pillow, and immediately began to snore.

Tonia rolled her eyes at Eve’s uncanny ability to sleep instantly, anywhere.  She stretched a bit, feeling the echo of Eve’s fingers inside her, then snagged her tablet off the nightstand.  She might spend the rest of the conference sex-sore and satisfied, but there was still work to do.  Some things didn’t change.

 

* * *

 


End file.
